The present invention generally relates to computer system clocks, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating multiple clock signals which are in tune (in a tuned state) at desired locations.
Modern digital electronic computers perform a number of routine operations which are controlled by separate clock signals. However, the clock signals must be synchronized (though not necessarily completely matched in all computer systems) at predetermined locations in order for proper functioning of the computer. When simultaneously generated, these separate clock signals do not often arrive at a chosen destination in the same manner, due to variations in propagation path impedance, and other things which may affect the propagation delay of the individual clock signals.